Forum:Welcome template
* Hey, I was wondering if we should turn off the part of the welcome template where it's automatically signed by the last active admin. I don't know about the other admins, but I feel pretty guilty on the occasions when these new users thank me for taking the time to welcome them, and I have to explain that it's just an automated system. Sure, it's only happened a couple of times, but still... does it really matter if it's signed or not? If they need to find an admin for whatever reason, a link to a list of admins is already there. Maybe if it did need signing, it could be signed by something like "the Brickipedia team"? Anyway, just an idea, it's not a huge deal I guess. 01:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Great idea. 01:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Neutral 01:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) "The Brickipedia team" makes it sound like there's some sort of staff or cabal...how about just not having a signature at all? :/ FB100Z • talk • 04:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) * I like the signature thing. It makes new users feel as though someone cares about them, they're not just all given the same thing. Neutral Honestly, I can't find a reason to keep it, but I wanna. But you have such a good point, I want it gone too. Dammit I hate internal conflict. xD - 17:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) * Meh - Can't say it makes much of a difference either way. - Kingcjc 17:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *'Meh' I have to agree with Kingcjc, It isnt really needed. --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 21:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) **I agree with NXT. 21:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *The other issue is...who does a new user turn to when they have questions? FB100Z • talk • 02:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :*The admins, I guess... 02:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::*Me of course, who doesn't love dis guy?! - 02:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::*New Users generally don't know alot about wikis. They won't know about admin pages or anything, so having a link to an already experienced person who can answer their questions is very helpfull. ::::*Per NXT, though I would like to see the template have the admins signature instead of just ''SKP4472 (Talk) so that it shows that we actually have some character and that we aren't all the same boring type of person that some people stereotype admin's as being. 15:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Well, Maybe it can say Welcome to Brickipedia from the the users from Chatmods to Admins to Patrollers to Bureacrats That way everyone is mentioned. --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 21:36, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Too verbose, and confusing for those who don't know what those are. FB100Z • talk • 21:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) '''IDEA' Put a random users name (prefably between 50 and 1 on leaderboard) to make the users know he has a friend. Or do the most recent editor. --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 09:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) * Options available are: ** Use @latest for the message to be signed by the most recently active admin. (If there have been no admins active in the last 60 days, the most recent Wikia Staff or Helper is used.) ** Use a specific username (not signature) for all welcomes to be left by a specific person. ** Use @sysop to always sign the message as an admin and not as a staff member or helper, even if the staff member or helper is the most recent contributor. ** Use @disabled to turn off the entire feature. 10:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) * I understand that having a link to a user is a good idea, but in the case of the whole "It makes new users feel as though someone cares about them" argument, when they find out it's automated and in reality it's just a machine and noone loves them, I doubt that's a great feeling for them. Maybe going back to manual welcomes would solve it for both sides? That way someone really did welcome them, it doesn't have to be admins doing it but anyone who just wants to say hi to new users, and we don't really get enough new users for the welcome templates to have a big effect on the RC. In terms of pointless badge edits, the only talk page badge is for one talk page message, so it's hardly going to be abused just to get badges. Also, I think it's a bit stupid how when a vandal hits here, they get this friendly "welcome! thanks for your edit!" message. 10:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ** A while back I was developing my own custom welcome message which can be found here. I would use it only if the user is making good edits (in other words I wouldn't send this message if the user was vandalising). 20:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *** I have an idea again. Put the most recent editor in the name section as long as they are ranked 50 and higher. --Crazed Penguin talk ''Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 07:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) **** And again, read the above options. 07:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ***** It's a hard life here at LEGO Wiki. ****** About the specific username option above, we can do it as a signature. Just place the signature straight into the code. 07:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ******* Oh, and Crazed Penguin, about your idea, quantity of edits does not necessarily mean that a user is experienced. 07:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ******* True, But atleast get a experienced user is what I ment. --Crazed Penguin talk ''Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 07:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) IMO, the best options are 1) remove any signature on the welcome plaque or 2) do welcoming by hand. No need to overcomplicate things here by incorporating the leaderboard and stuff. FB100Z • talk • 03:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :#2 won't be easy... What if we miss one? That wouldn't be very nice now would it, especially for all the IPs. - 12:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) *I say disable the thing, and have a standardized welcome template that users can subst onto new user's talk pages. People could also make nice custom ones. Also, it is very easy to ensure that we "get" all of them... ; and I don't see why we'd welcome IPs anyways. 13:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) * Oh, and can, intstead to being SUBST onto the page, so you see all the code, it be just a template. This would look alot cleaner. I can set this up, but I don't want to do anythig I shouldn't. *:We could do this with the existing welcome thing really easily too. 18:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) *::We can still subst it, but make the welcoming message just plain text without fancy borders and stuff. Makes things more personal, and doesn't leave any weird code. FB100Z • talk • 19:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) * I think it's a pretty good idea, because I know it can clog up the inbox. I personally LOVE getting a PM, but it can be frustrating when all it is is someone thanking you for doing nothing. I like the idea of the Brickipedia Team, I think it should have a template at the bottom containing all active admins. That way no one replies back, and we all get to have our names on it. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ]][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 19:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *: The problem is that we may give new users the impression that the Brickipedia Team consists only of the administrators listed on the welcome thingy, possibly creating the illusion of a cabal or staff. I still feel that hand-coded welcoming is more honest and friendly to the user, though. FB100Z • talk • 03:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC)